Wake Up Call
by XxThe Penny TreasurexX
Summary: Pepper's late one morning, Tony worries. I suck at summaries. Pepperony if you squint:


(Disclaimer: I own nothing) Hey! Well I decided to write another story for this fandom, this one's short but I thought it was pretty funny so enjoy:)

* * *

It was early on a Monday morning and of course Tony had been in his work shop all night. It was now 10am and Tony has been awake for a couple of hours now but realized he hasn't heard Pepper come in or his music turn down or not even a _click click click _of her heels coming down stairs.

"Jarvis has Pepper come in yet?" He asked.

"No Sir." His A.I. answered.

"Where is she? It's not like her at all to just not show up. Jarvis call her for me." Jarvis did as told and he called Pepper for him. When there was no answer Tony started to get worried.

"I'm going to go to her apartment" Tony said, he ran two steps at a time up to his living room and went out the front door. He saw Happy already outside and they road off to Pepper's apartment.

When he reached her apartment door he knocked a little louder than normal.

When still no answer came he remembered the spare key she hid under her mat. He picked it up and tip-toed into her living room. She had a very nice apartment indeed. She had a big area rug over her polished wooden floor and a couch and two love seats. He walked passed it and guessing where her bedroom may be (He's never actually been in her apartment, just outside of it) he knocked lightly on the door but still no response.

Tony decided to just crack the door open a little to see if she was in there. He saw a bed which he assumed was Pepper's considering the comforter looked like it's been used. He fully opened the door but still saw no Pepper. Then something caught his eye, a patch of red sticking up out of the comforter and on top of the pillow. He immediately knew it was Pepper's hair. He mentally giggled thinking of the irony. _She's always complaining about how _I'm_ always late, Now she's the one who is._

He tip-toed over to her bed and actually tried thinking of a funny way to wake her up. He thought tickling would be a good way. He went over to her feet and kneel down so his face was right there. He lifted the comforter up enough to see her feet. He started tickling them.

What he hadn't expect was to go flying across the room from being kicked in the face by her foot.

"OWW!" He yelped. He looked over at her and saw that she hadn't moved so he thought it was just a reflex. He knew he had to think of a different, less painful way to get her up. _Maybe this time I'll pull her by her feet. _He thought. he went back over to her feet once again and this time, by his reflexes, he shielded himself for a second. He took both her ankels and started pulling her out of bed. He ended up pulling her to much and they both ended up on the floor.

"Errr" She groaned, her eyes still not opened but he knew she was awake. A second later her eyes fluttered open to be laying down on her boss, face to face.

"Good Morning." He said nervously. She looked at him confused and then noticed her surroundings.

"Why are we on the floor?...You know what on second thought don't answer that." She said as she lifted herself up. She turned her head over to the clock and her eyes widened in shock, it was 11 in the morning. She _never _over slept.

"It's already 11!" She said, half yelled.

"Yeah. I noticed you weren't at my house when you were supposed to be so I got worried and came here, only to find you sleeping." He said. He looked over at her, she was wearing short pajama shorts and a purple spaghetti strap tank top. When she looked down at what she was wearing she blushed and quickly grabed her robe.

"You know that still doesn't explain why I was on the floor just now." She said with a glare.

"Oh..that. Um I tried to get you up the first time by tickling your feet, only to be thrown across the room by your kick-." She blushed a little at that, especially since she could see a purple black and blue mark forming on his face.

"-So I tried to pull you _slightly _out of bed but I guess being me and not knowing my own strength..I pulled you completely out of bed onto me." He said with a smile.

"Right. Very well Mr. Stark...I'll be at the house soon." She started to grab some clothes out of her closet. "Um..you can leave now you know." She said with another glare at him.

"What you don't me here?" He asked with that smug grin he always gave her. In return she threw one of her four-inch high heel shoes at him.

"Okay okay I'm going. See you soon Miss Potts." He said with another grin before leaving.

_

* * *

_

_**I hope you liked it. At first this story started out as a hurt/comfort story but then I got in the mood for a humor story so I hope you all enjoyed and Please review:)** _


End file.
